djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
'Vengeance' Duncan
A volunteer in the 111th Heavy Brigade and sister to Vanessa Duncan, Vengeance is in charge of both a heavy weapons team and the research and development division whenSheila 'Seraph' Deltern was out aiding the Shadow Hunter Cadre in their tasks. Biography The Clone Wars Main article: Clone Wars Battle of Umbara Main article: Battle of Umbara During the Battle for Umbara, Vengeance commanded a company of the 111th Heavy Brigade that deployed to a Umbaran base the 698th Strike Battalion captured as the commander of a garrison force. With her was her squad of honor guards, veterans of the Shadow Hunter Cadre that she'd trust with her life and who trusted her with theirs. Upon the conclusion of Operation BlindRain, Vengeance declared that if any 111th Honor Guard saw a clone assassin, they were clear to engage to show Republic high Command that their pet projects wouldn't be tolerated, especially when the lives of her men were at stake. Sometime later she was crippled and confined to a wheelchair. Not one to let something like being crippled stop her from serving, she met with Sheila and the two designed her what amounts to a walking tank. Death (Clone Wars) While stationed on Coruscant, she managed to get back on her feet and resumed her position in the 111th. After Alexis' death, Wrecker's death, Edge's death, and almost getting killed, she went to a deserted part of Coruscant to be left alone. After a half hour Riot found her and proceeded to almost execute her, but the arrival of Ironsights and Brew saved her life. After engaging two gangs of gangsters and falling unconscious to her injuries, she was captured by 618, one of Amari Or'del's droids. She was eventually returned to the 111th on Molos. The next day at the bar, some of Ironsight's new mercenaries attacked and she was killed in the shootout. Sometime before the Galactic Civil War, Duncan would be resurrected. Galactic Civil War Main article: Galactic Civil War During the Galactic Civil War, Vengeance would occasionally appear in her combat armor and wreck havoc on Imperial defenders, earning herself a status as a hero of the Rebellion, especially when she ended her pursuit of Republic soldiers carrying information vital to the Republic. During the Imperial raid of Cape Vail, she crippled two AT-ATs and killed more than three hundred stormtroopers before her combat armor was destroyed. When the Imperials pulled her out, the Lieutenant present acknowledged her abilities and apologized that it had come to this before she was taken away. She was executed a week later at an Imperial facility. New Republic During the era of the First Order, Vengeance once again appeared at the execution of Sergeant Phoebe Deltern, Major Alexis Deltern's daughter. Together with Alexis and multiple other SHC operatives, an assault was launched on the Imperial facility to free Phoebe. Legacy During Phoebe Deltern's execution, Vengeance was wearing normal armor and not her combat armor, though the combat armor was there. It is speculated but unknown if this was her or not, as there was no one to confirm this rumor. Category:Character Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:111th Heavy Brigade Category:Volunteer Category:Clone Wars Category:Galactic Civil War Category:Galactic Empire Category:Crack Squad Category:Imperial Raid on Cape Vail Category:Shadow Hunter Cadre Category:New Republic